The present discovery constitutes a new and distinct variety of a garden rose plant which was discovered in a cultivated area in July, 2005. The new rose variety resulted from a naturally occurring mutation of unknown causation on a branch of ‘KORromalu’, a non-patented rose. The new rose plant was asexually propagated for evaluation. This new and distinctive garden rose variety is named ‘KORtempora’.